Stealth Fighter "Razor" (zatrai)
The zatrai razor is the most commonly seen zatrai vessel in a fleet of zatrai ships. They are only piloted by a single zatrai and only use dual ship mounted heavy Z-Gauss cannons. These ships are around 10 meters long, 8 meters wide and six meters tall if you were to see them in a rectangular prism. Most of the ship is used holding its engine and wepaons with a very small pilot pod in the center of the ship that sees outside of the ship from the front, sides, back and top with numerous tiny cameras etched deep in the hull. Armaments The razor uses as its primary two front mounted heavy Gitli cannons that thanks to the larger size of this craft have not 3, but 7 rows of accelerators shooting its projectiles making the speed of the projectiles not 600, but 1,350 mph and can be shot at a much more rapid rate than the ground Z-Gauss shooting at 240 rounds a minute from both cannons. The ammo containers of the ship hold a estimate of 30,000 potential rounds. Alongside the dual Gitlis. the zatrai craft has a special weapon known as the Rikidikri that shoot a stream of liquid nitrogen bubbles that are used to slow down if not stop kinetic projectiles being fired directly at the ship and if the bubbles hit the hull of a ship can make the hull of an enemy ship much more brittle and suspectable to kinetic weaponry. Equipment The razor's main method of propulsion are 12 small cyro engines installed in the back of the spaceship and four tiny ones installed in the front to slow down and back up when spraying Rikidikris. The ship can go at its fastest at 50,000 miles per minute without boosting, where than the ship goes at 125,000 miles per second. However it is very difficult to slow down the spaceship when boosting and the pilot usually must pre-think where they are boosting to so they can accurately time their braking. Alongside these engines the ship has a distorter that screws up the CPU of most spaceships tricking the computer into thinking there is much more zatrai craft than there actually is. The CPU can do this by sending out 'puppet' signals that are stronger than the ship itself making the computer innacurately aim at the stronger signals instead of the craft. The zatrai craft like most zatrai craft isn't feasibly possible to thermally detect due to the lack of heat signatures emitted from the craft. However the ship itself is quite the frost pocket on the inside at the same temperature as the space aorund it and the ship has no atmosphere or heating to speak of. Use These craft are the most commonly seen zatrai craft, and are often used as a cross intercepter-fighter craft being used as both depending on the situation. They often fly in small groups or by themsleves and often do quick hit and run attacks on their opponents. While zatrai ships are resistant to lasers and burning weapons kinetic weaponry can rip through their hull effectively if the zatrai ship lets the enemy hit them where in that case it was a crap pilot. Category:Zatrai Category:Small craft